The program described in this training grant renewal application provides support for predoctoral (Ph.D.) students in neurobiology at the University of Washington. Seventy-two University of Washington faculty members from the Graduate Program in Neurobiology and Behavior serve as training grant faculty. All of the training faculty direct active, externally-funded research programs and are committed to training graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and visiting scientists. The extensive publication records of the training grant faculty are detailed in their biographical sketches. The training grant faculty provide a breadth of neuroscience research areas extending from molecular biology to behavioral neurobiology. Further, this is a highly collaborative faculty. The large number of training grant faculty provides the opportunity for trainees to learn many different techniques and approaches to research through their lab rotations, journal clubs, seminar series and course work. All trainees are required to complete a course in the neurobiology of disease. Trainees also receive training in the responsible conduct of research, proper treatment of laboratory animals, and lab safety. Trainees receive extensive career guidance and are encouraged to participate in the student outreach program. Four trainees are selected each year from the large pool of graduate students (n=100-125) at the University of Washington pursuing doctoral research in neurobiology. Appointment to the training grant is based on a formal application to the Training Grant Steering Committee following the successful completion of at least one year of graduate studies and the selection of a dissertation advisor. Appointments to the training grant are made on an annual basis and can be renewed for two additional years based on an annual progress report.